


Double Date

by planetundersiege



Series: JadeRoxy Week 2k18 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Dinner, Double Date, Dresses, Earth C, F/F, Food, Gay, JadeRoxy - Freeform, JadeRoxy Week, JadeRoxyweek, Lesbians, M/M, Oneshot, Post SBURB, Restaurants, Short Story, Tuxedos, Waiting, date, davekat - Freeform, downtown, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: JadeRoxy week day 7: Double date.Jade and Roxy are going out for dinner, with two more.





	Double Date

Roxy gave Jade a light kiss on her cheek, and Jade blushed, before taking Roxy’s hand in hers.

They were currently downtown in the city they lived in, on their way to a nice (rather exclusive) restaurant for dinner, just the two of them, and well, two more. Dave and Karkat would be joining, double date time. It had been Jade’s idea, and they looked forward to it as they walked down the lovely street. The sun was slowly beginning to go down, leaving the sky of Earth C orange, it was so beautiful. The woman then saw the restaurant in the distance, and outside two friends were waiting, a human in a red tuxedo, and a troll in a gray tuxedo. That being the other couple.

A minute later they were in front of the restaurant, and Roxy immediately ran up to Dave and gave er ecto-son a hug, before smiling and nodding at Karkat.

“Damn, you girls are fancy”, he said, pointing and Roxy and Jade’s matching purple and green dresses.

“Thanks for the compliment Dave”, Jade said, smiling. Oh how Roxy loved Jade’s smile, it was just so wonderful, her knees got weak, in a good way. Oh she was so gay. Oh how Roxy was proud of her gorgeous girlfriend, she beamed with pride and tightened the grip around her hand, causing both to become even more red than before.

Jade let out a laugh and gave Roxy a quick peck on the forehead, which made her smile.

“Get a room!”, Karkat said, obviously joking, a smile on his face too. Roxy saw how Dave leaned closer onto his shoulder.

“So, are we gonna go and eat some food or are we gonna stay out here the entire evening and show off our homosexuality to everyone on the street?”, Dave asked, and a second later he opened the door to the restaurant, a small bell sounding, so that the workers knew someone New was there.

They walked in, each couple holding each other’s hands, and just a minute later a tall human with red hair came up to them.

“Well hello my dear creators, what can I help you with today?”, he asked.

“A table for four please”, Jade said as she closed her eyes, enjoying the scent of all the amazing food this place had to offer.

“Of course, this way”.

They got led to a fancy table in the middle of the restaurant, dark brown chairs and table, with a nice white embroidered tablecloth. And in the middle, a single burning light, it was red.

“My my, this place is fancy”, Roxy said and turned her head to look at Jade, who nodded.

“Yeah, I know you like this place”, she said.

Roxy quickly opened her arms up and embraced Jade, and began planting fast kisses over her cheek, causing her lover to blush even more. She loved all this affection of pure love that Roxy showed her, she wouldn’t change it for a thing. She knew this was going to be an amazing date.

As they were in the middle of cuddling, they suddenly heard Dave.

“Girls, I know you’re in a moment, but please can you order? Me and Karkat are getting hungry”.

Cough, and even redder faces.

“Sure”.

Right, they were here with them, how had they already forgotten that this was a double date?

Probably, but that doesn’t matter now.


End file.
